youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Pureheart series
List of the Series The Little Mer-Pureheart Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1989's Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) * Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Sebastian - Count Duckula * Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) * Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) * Flotsam and Jetsam - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) * Grimsby - Paddington Bear * Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chef Louis - Danger Mouse * Max - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) * Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) * Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) * Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) * Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Ceremory from "The Case of the Cola-Cult", The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Fat Cat Stomp from "Adventure in Squirrelsitting" * Sailors during Storm - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Nanny (Count Duckula) * Ursula as Vanessa - Lawhinie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Glut the Shark as himself Trivia: *This is the third movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. * This is the first movie-spoof to be co-directed by Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Mighty Mouse as a cast member. Trailer/Transcript: *The Little Mer-Pureheart Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 2 - Duckula's Concert ("Daughters of Admiral DeGill") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 3 - Pearl Pureheart at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 4 - Pearl Pureheart Meets Bonkers D. Bobcat * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 5 - Catrina Watches Pearl Pureheart * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 9 - Mighty Mouse is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 11 - Pearl Pureheart's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 12 - Catrina's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 13 - In Mighty Mouse's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 17 - Catrina Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 20 - Catrina's Wrath * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Pureheart part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * The Jungle Book 1 * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse The New Adventures * Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts * Paddington (1975 TV Series) * Paddington Goes to Movies * Paddington's Goes to School * Paddington's Birthday Bonzana * Thumbelina * The Trap Door * Stoppit and Tidyup * An American Tail * The Rescuers Down Under * Atomic Betty * Count Duckula * A Tale of Tooth Fairies * The Secret of Nimh * The Rescuers * Raw Toonage * TaleSpin * Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb * Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) * My Little Pony: Escape to Katrina * Inhumanoids * Farce of the Penguins * The Lion King * Bambi * Yogi's Ark Lark * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Pip! Ahoy * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Wombles * Peppa Pig * Spider (TV Series) * Pingu * Timothy Goes to School * Anastasia * Dot and the Kangaroo * Danger Mouse * DuckTales The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney sequel film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Baby Melody - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Captain of the Ship - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sailor 1 - Timon (The Lion King) *Sailor 2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Trumpeters - Donald Duck (Disney) *Drummers - Goofy (Disney) *Max - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Sisters - Giselle (Tale of Tooth Fairies), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Tanya (An American Tail), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Morgana - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Cloak and Dagger - Mushu and Genie (Mulan and Aladdin) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Undertow (Small Size) - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Flounder (Young) - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Young Melody - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Metlar (Inhumanoids), Bear (The Fox and the Hound), The Great Animal (The Swan Princess), Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Koda (Brother Bear) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Music Orchestra - Wally Walrus' Orchestra (Kiddie Koncert) *Waltzing Children - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Kitty Kuddles (Kitty Cornered), Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug (Thumbelina), etc *Handsome Boy - Osgood Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Music Conductor - Wally Walrus (Kiddie Koncert) *Mother Penguin - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Baby Penguin - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *5 Male Penguins - The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Rowlf the Dog and Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Tip - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dash - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Adult Flounder - Blackie the Lamb (Noveltoons) *Flounder's Kids - Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Two Little Lambs (Oswarld the Lucky Rabbit), Sheep (Sheep Wolf) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Black-haired Merboy - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) *King Triton's Guards - Various "An American Tail" and "The Secret of Nimh" mices *Morgana as Patricia - Cosmo (Sonic X) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Magica De Spell/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Magica De Spell and Dr. Von Goosewing's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Tweezle Dee Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Duckula tells Pearl About Tweezle *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Tweezle Dee Meets Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Magica's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Kermit and Fozzie Bear *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Magica De Spell Transforms into Cosmo/Hypnotizing Mighty Mouse *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Cosmo's Song/Stop The Celebration/Magica De Spell's Success *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - Tweezle Dee's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - Showdown with the Mighty Magica De Spell *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 21 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here on the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Part 22 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 2008 Disney prequel film, "The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning". Cast *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Marina Del Ray - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Queen Athena - Miss Lilly (Angelina Ballerina) *Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) *Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) *Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Benjamin - Rep (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Electric Eels - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and The Pi-rats (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ray-Ray - Berk (The Trap Door) *Cheeks - Rogg (The Trap Door) *Shellbow - Woody Woodpecker *Ink Spot - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Swifty the Shrimp - Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series Disney and Sega's tv-spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney tv series, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) *Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) *Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Flotsam and Jetsam - D'Compose and Sslither (Inhumanoids) *Urchin - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Gabriella - Angie (Shark Tale) *Ollie - Mort (Madagascar) *Pearl - Rita (Flushed Away) *Pearl's Parents - Rita's Mother and Father (Flushed Away) *Spot - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Dudley - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Stormy - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Hans Christian Andersen as himself *Evil Manta - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Little Evil - Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) *Lobster Mobster - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Da Shrimp - Mr. Beetle (Thumbelina) *Simon - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Moray Eel - P.A.W.S. (Danger Mouse) *Flo and Ebb as themselves *Magical Wishing Starfish as himself *Daniel - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr. Vile - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Prince Eric - Mighty Mouse *Grismby - Paddington Bear *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Flounder as a Howling Hairfish - Bubo (The Trap Door) Studios Posters Disney and Sega's The Little Mer-Pureheart.jpg The Little Mer-Pureheart 2 Return to the Sea Poster.jpeg The Little Mer-Pureheart 3 Pearl's Beginning Poster.jpg Videos Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Tv-spoof Category:Sega Film Productions Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Series Spoof Category:Series-spoof